


【康納900/60900】60的性愛初體驗

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【康納900/60900】60的性愛初體驗

正在工作的奈斯，忽然發現自己莫名其妙來到禪意花園，他並沒有專程要過來，於是便閉上雙眼，嘗試要離開，沒想到就在這時，身後傳來熟悉的聲音。

「奈斯，我想先請你別走。」

他轉過身，面對朝他說話的人，那是康納，目前對方因為漢克放假關係，沒有在警局忙碌。

「但是康納，我得回去工作。」他感到焦急，目前手邊工作尚未完成，蓋文非常需要協助。

「儘管放心，待在這邊數小時，現實也只會流逝幾秒鐘，你可以等自己恢復精神後再回現實，況且，我們非常需要幫忙。」隨著敘述，康納往前走動些，奈斯立即抓到重點。

**「我們？」**

康納別過頭，朝花園裡的其中一棵大樹呼喊。

「不用躲了，直接走出來！」

奈斯凝視樹木，瞧見低頭從後方現身的60。

「60！」上回見到這名RK800型仿生人，是在他們剛認識後，接著就有好一段時間沒跟對方有過交集。

「康納，你確定我們真要這樣做？」60抬頭望著康納詢問。

「當然，」一說完，康納就別過頭面對奈斯說著：「現在就等你同意。」

「但我得知道是什麼事情。」另一名仿生人指出。

「奈斯，你記得上次自己與60發生什麼事情吧。」康納試圖引導。

奈斯的LED偏轉，系統裡撥放著上次60從他面前逃走時高喊的字句。

**「我就是不懂怎麼跟別人上床！」**

**他自己則是渾身赤裸，躺在床鋪上眨眨眼，望著快速離去的60。**

奈斯立刻清楚康納的意思。

「康納，你是說要我教導60性愛技巧。」

「不，」另一名仿生人咧嘴一笑：「我有傳給他一些相關資料，你要負責 **驗收** 成果。」

此時，已經趁他們說話期間，偷偷走到奈斯正後方的60用手摟住白衣仿生人的身軀，手指開始在胸膛亂摸，一路探尋到拉鍊位置，但才剛解開寬敞制服，60就愣住。

「接下來該怎麼做？資料裡沒提到脫衣服前的步驟！」他的LED整個爆成紅色，神情相當慌張。

察覺對方懼怕的奈斯隨即轉過頭，主動吻上60的雙唇，原本就計畫要協助教學的康納，伸手替奈斯把褲子連同底褲一併褪除，隨後拉住60的手，摸向性愛模組。

有些垂軟的性愛模組一被觸摸，表面隨即腫漲些許，也讓吻到一半的奈斯LED快速轉動。

「你得先試圖取悅伴侶。」康納緩緩告知。

這時奈斯暫時結束接吻，好奇詢問。

「需要我做些什麼嗎？」他保持一貫的習慣，試圖要優先滿足他人。

「完全不用，為了達到教學目的，你把自己交給我們就好。」康納微笑著，捧住奈斯臉頰，傾身吻著對方的唇，並用手輕撫奈斯的性愛模組，60先是把手挪開，轉身就脫起自己衣物，剛把性愛模組露出來，就隨即抓住，往前頂弄起奈斯已經稍微翹起的硬挺。

「如果沒做錯，就給我些暗示。」60的LED依舊呈現紅色，他嘗試邁入正軌，學習性愛技巧。

奈斯用點頭，在與康納熱情接吻時點點頭，藉此表明自己很喜歡，受到鼓舞的60，馬上加強力道，把整根慾望豎起，貼著奈斯的肉柱親密摩擦，奈斯忍不住抬起臀部，示意自己想獲得更多。

康納把舌頭收回去，開口提醒60。

「現在可以開始替他擴張了。」

60感到緊張：「現——現在？不會太快了嗎？」

「不會，把手指直接推進來，放心，我能承受。」奈斯平靜告知，得到允許的60吞嚥緊張，稍微挪動身軀，先是在康納幫助下把奈斯上半身僅存的黑色內襯脫掉，手掌貼住仿生人的臀部，沿著線條撫摸，一路來到穴口邊緣，奈斯的後穴分泌出些許液體，讓60更方便進出，仿生人的LED轉動半圈，食指抵住小縫，緩緩往內部推送。

與此同時，康納伸手把自己的衣物脫下來，放置在腳邊，一個傾身，就用雙手貼住奈斯胸膛，揉捏起健壯肌肉。

「我喜歡對你這樣做。」他輕柔說著，扭頭湊近奈斯的頸部，親暱吻上去。

康納的呵護與後方60的擴張，促使奈斯仰起腦袋，舒服喘息。

「你們真貼心。」

60猛然抬起頭，這時他的手指已經抵達深處，快要沒辦法繼續往前方推擠：「真的？」

奈斯點點頭：「沒錯，你現在可以把第二根手指放進來了。」

開始抓到訣竅的60反應很快，他把食指拉出來些，將中指深入還沒擴張完成的緊緻後穴。

沿著頸部往下種植歡愛痕跡的康納，已經來到胸膛位置，他在湊近粉紅色乳頭時還調皮地啃咬一口，接著就用手掌握住自己的性愛模組，身軀往前一推，抵住稍早才被60取悅過，垂落在奈斯雙腿之間的昂揚。

「你總是知道怎麼讓我感覺舒服。」奈斯忍不住稱讚起另一名仿生人。

康納擺動起身軀，同時用手握住自己與奈斯的慾望，穩定上下摩擦，這時候的60，已經無須任何提示，就主動添加第三根手指，當手指開始在甬道戳刺，試圖讓大小張開更多當下，奈斯扭頭望著仿生人的琥珀色眼睛。

「做得好，可以把性愛模組插進來了。」

雖說60高興聽見這句話，卻仍舊沒能掩蓋雙頰顯露害羞，以及LED始終沒能從紅色回歸平靜的湛藍。

康納在撫弄奈斯同時，還忍不住詢問。

「要不要待會我們一起進去？」

奈斯的LED轉動幾次，平靜微笑。

「我能承受。」

60急忙高呼：「你確定自己沒開玩笑？」

奈斯撇過頭望著60，用相當輕鬆的口吻解釋：「當然沒，而且你別忘記，這邊畢竟是虛擬空間，對於我的機體本身不會造成太大損害。」

60半信半疑，但奈斯笑容非常真誠，促使他大膽起來，他把三根手指慢慢抽離後穴，站起身，單手扣著藍眼仿生人的臀部，緊握自己的肉刃，對準穴口挺入，在他進入時，奈斯發出一陣嘆息，顯然很滿足。

康納伸手揉揉奈斯腦袋，低聲呢喃：「準備好了嗎？」

後者點頭回應。

康納這才把手放開，繞到兩名仿生人身後，60沒有等到康納發言，就主動往旁邊一站，給予足夠空間，促使康納能將自己的硬挺擠進還有些許空間的甬道，突如其來的體驗，造成奈斯LED瘋狂轉動，但他很快就冷靜下來，轉身盯著還有一小截陰莖留在後穴外邊的仿生人，咧嘴一笑。

「開始吧。」

康納以眼神示意60先動，原本就是要透過這場性愛增加實戰經驗的仿生人隨即把慾望往前方推送些，試圖往能帶來最大快感的位置戳刺，奈斯瞇起眼睛，全身開始擺盪，引導埋入體內的肉柱抵達更深處。

60是個好學的仿生人，他在被指出經驗不足後，就開始找尋眾多資訊，並在此時藉由自己得知的訊息嘗試，當頂端的蘑菇頭觸及到一小塊硬物，造成奈斯仰起腦袋，發出暢快呻吟，他立即明白自己找到前列腺，但60卻沒有繼續撞擊，而是壓低身子，朝奈斯耳畔訴說。

「放輕鬆，我不希望傷到你。」

奈斯轉過頭，朝60的雙唇輕觸一吻。

「請往那邊戳刺，我非常喜歡。」

60用舌頭舔去從奈斯眼角流淌出來，顯露對方相當舒服的淚珠，隨後身子往後挪，挺身對準奈斯的前列腺往前抽插。

瞧見另一名仿生人掌握技巧的康納，也在此時開始擺動下半身，促使性愛模組猛烈拍打溫熱內壁。

康納在此之前就跟奈斯上床過很多次，已經有足夠經驗，他比60還要理解如何撫慰身下總是把時間耗費在工作與案件上的體貼仿生人，康納伸手摸著奈斯臉頰，加快下半身挺進頻率，堅硬如鐵，表面已經泛白的慾望在奈斯後穴連續進出，造成的歡愉讓奈斯喊到快沙啞。

「再來——我愛——哈——別停！」

60詫異於這名表情不多的仿生人，竟然能在性愛中流露豐富神情，卻也沉浸在這種誘人風景之下，他忍不住加重力道，用更為激烈的手法撞擊敏感點。

在雲端空間除了能修改時間流逝速度，還能讓性愛更加持久，做到現在，奈斯的性愛模組只是豎起，看似沒有快要達到高潮的現象，但從對方神情判斷，只是單純性愛模組反應不大，康納並不希望太快結束，他伸手抱起藍眼仿生人的軀體，往前走動，直到對方背脊靠著樹木，此時，他轉頭對60表示。

「要不要換個體位？」

60的LED因為這句話轉動幾次。

「什麼樣的體位？」

康納露出燦笑。

「直立式，奈斯很喜歡被我抱在身上緩慢抽插。」

60望著奈斯，試圖取得同意，後者在疲憊中面帶微笑，表示自己願意。

60這才轉動身軀，維持把慾望深入對方體內姿勢，改成將奈斯擁入懷裡，康納則是來到藍眼仿生人後方，從後面插著奈斯。

在這姿勢之下，他們能進入到更深處，奈斯陶醉地用雙腿緊夾60腰部，將腦袋放在對方肩膀。

「用力！」隨著指令，佔據他前後兩個位置的仿生人搖晃起全身，灼熱硬物便在狹窄密道裡連續抽插，奈斯體內幾乎每個地方都被肉刃搗弄過，他歡快地瞇起眼睛，不斷發出熱情喘息，兩根埋入體內的慾望前端慢慢擠壓出些許液體，長時間沉浸在情慾裡的奈斯慢慢察覺到自己即將被送至高潮，他抬起頭，以明亮的灰藍眼睛注視60。

「直接給我。」

「等等，要給你什麼？」60感到匆忙，忙著抽插奈斯後穴的康納在此時給予答案。

「就是全部射進他體內，奈斯的系統能夠把液體稀釋掉，不用擔心會造成損壞。」

過於直接的講述，引起60一陣害羞，奈斯隨即把腦袋湊近對方，吻了吻對方臉頰。

「真的可以，我向你保證。」

60嘴唇抽動，先是低頭吻上奈斯雙唇，接著把性愛模組往後抽出一些，加大力量，往前列腺快速頂弄過去，奈斯的LED轉個不停，身軀也在大幅搖晃，康納伴隨60，在對方離開遠離前列腺當下，接續撞擊著，快感一波波淹沒奈斯全身，除了盡情呼喊、呻吟、要求給予更多，他沒能講述完整字句。

康納暗中計算好時機，在確保下一次奈斯就會達到高潮時，與60共同把陰莖撞向小點，奈斯翻著白眼，掛在他兩腿之間的慾望抽動幾次，接著噴湧而出，另外兩名仿生人則是徹底交代在他體內。

60喘著大氣，把注意力放到精力幾乎快被抽乾，還沒真正恢復過的奈斯身上，後者眨眨眼，LED沒多久就回到湛藍。

「60，你的技術不錯。」他開口表示。

被稱讚的仿生人LED總算從艷紅變回亮黃，隨後，奈斯就提議。

「要不要結合你剛才的經驗，一對一進入我一次？」

60很詫異，他確實還有辦法繼續做，但仍舊要確保自己系統沒出錯，他望著奈斯，嘗試詢問。

「你剛才說要我單獨幹你？」

奈斯點點頭：「我的系統還沒錯亂到導致自己胡言亂語，這確實是我主動要求。」

康納在這時候表示：「60，這回就由你決定吧，如果不要就我負責上他。」

「休想！」已經體驗到性愛美好的60，收緊雙臂，把奈斯抱更親密，康納隨即把軟癱許多的性愛模組從奈斯體內退出，往後倚靠著其中一棵樹。

「祝你順利。」話音剛洛，60就歪頭，吻上奈斯的柔軟唇瓣，沒有改變姿勢，直接把對方往後推，讓奈斯背脊靠著巨大樹木，擺動起下半身，重新往另一名仿生人體內衝刺。

他已經了解什麼地方能帶來最大快感，但這次卻不疾不徐，反而用慾望在緊緻密穴裡隨意擠壓，試著找尋其他敏感點，奈斯摟住琥珀色眼眸的仿生人，不時調整姿勢，促使灼熱埋到更深處，他喜歡被對方這樣呵護，除了純粹的慾望，他也被對方照顧服服貼貼。

在後方觀察一陣子的康納，不久後就按耐不住，往前走到奈斯身旁，伸手扣住對方腦袋，吻上藍眼仿生人的唇。

唇齒之間的交互糾纏，搭配戳刺後穴的堅硬肉柱，把奈斯帶往另一個境界，他的身軀抖動頻率加快，60一察覺到懷裡男人即將重新抵達高潮，便重新把肉刃鎖定前列腺，開始連續衝刺，碩大硬物猛烈撞擊小點，歡愉徹底把奈斯淹沒，下一秒，透明液體就自兩根性愛模組的頂端孔縫噴發出來，連同稍早射進奈斯體內的汙濁，從穴口流淌出來。

「我得休息……」奈斯的模樣疲倦萬分，60溫柔地從對方體內抽離，並把藍眼仿生人放置於禪意花園的長椅上，用手輕撫奈斯臉頰。

「好好睡吧，你讓我學習很多。」

奈斯點點頭，逐漸闔上雙眼，LED也迅速回歸平靜。

康納不禁表示：「看來我們得好好改變這地方，下次擺張特大號床鋪好了，你認為如何？」

60雖然眉頭緊蹙，卻在之後點點頭，道出自己看法。

「我們確實需要。」


End file.
